


shortcake

by jeongham



Series: melting love [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bc that's all i ever write, sweetssssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongham/pseuds/jeongham
Summary: a few short sweet things





	

-

"i think i'm in love," seungkwan confesses, head on hansol's shoulder, chewing a candy bar.

hansol chokes on his own bar and tenses up.

"w-with who?"

"chocolate."

-

"hey, boo," hansol says, "can you blow bubbles with your gum?"

"of course i can," seungkwan boasts, a translucent pink bubble appearing at his lips.

hansol grins mischievously, sticking a finger out and popping the bubble. it bursts onto seungkwan's lips.

seungkwan gives him a dry look, groaning, "you asked me that just so you could pop it, didn't you?"

-

"i'm hungry," seungkwan whines, gazing miserably at the cookies hansol's shoving down his throat.

"come here," hansol mumbles with his mouth full.

brow furrowing, seungkwan drags himself over and puts his arms around hansol's neck. 

hansol puts a cookie in his mouth and leans to catch seungkwan's pout with his lips. 

after a few moments, they break apart breathlessly. seungkwan pulls a disgusted face as he chews the cookie now in his mouth.

hansol grins, "still hungry?"

-


End file.
